Child care providers often use a pacifier to entertain and quiet infants. The pacifier typically includes a nipple that is inserted into the infant's mouth upon which the infant sucks. Although the pacifier pacifies and entertains the infant, the nipple can become contaminants with dirt, hair and the like when the pacifier is not being used. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a pacifier that included a nipple that was retractable when not in use to prevent contamination of the nipple.